Attack of the Hearts
by Momma Mustang
Summary: -CH 1: Riku/Sora- Various drabbles/ficlets written for Daddy Elric that I thought I'd share here. Rated for overall content


**Title:** Pounce  
**Fandom: **Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters/Pairings:** Riku/Sora  
**Word Count:** 1005  
**Rating: **PG, just for Riku's thoughts  
**Warnings: **Dirty thoughts. xD OOC?  
**Author Note:** This randomly popped in my while purusing through the Kingdom Hearts Kink Meme. No, I didn't get it from there, but I'm tempted to try some of those out.  
**Summary:** Sora does strange things when he's bored.  
**Disclaimer:** The icon was made by Daddy!  
**Dedication:** For Daddy's Valentines, in hopes that it will be a good one for her.

The beach was always a good place to come when he wanted to think. The crashing of the waves, the expanse of blue above and below, the soft sand beneath his toes... they were perfect for straightening out his thoughts and find some balance between the everlasting darkness and the light he'd submerged himself in to stay partially sane.

"Stop moving!"

A tiny grin pulled at Riku's lips. Okay, so he wasn't thinking about those depressing, irritating thoughts that Sora would scold him for if he knew. No, he came for a different, selfish, sinful reason that every boy his age was perfectly allowed to think as long as he didn't act on them. When Sora got wrapped up in something, he was on the trail of that something until something better came along and stole his attention. For that reason, Riku decided to be particularly boring, sitting on a rock, one knee supporting his chin while the other stretched out before him.

Sroa had taken a liking to a hermit crab instead, scuttling away with a pretty shell that changed its colors with the refractions of light on its surface. It was childish. Sora was some hero, right? It might have all been an act to make him jealous. Whatever the reason, it wasn't Riku's place to deny the gods or the sinful whispering in his heart. Ansem wasn't an issue here. He'd never let that bastard look anymore than he had at silly, innocent Sora, but he couldn't help but feel those moments of creeping darkness and allowed it to take the blame.

"Don't move so fast! You can find another home! I've got a bigger one for you!"

Riku snorted. It had to be an act. Sora wasn't that stupid or silly. Act or not, he was entertained. Down on all fours, peeking under a log that the crab had scuttled under and the way Sora stared, he could guess that he was now locked in a staring contest for the crab's home. Sora was definitely going to lose that one.

Sora's attention span wasn't what he was worried about. He was fairly surprised his brunette friend had managed to survive with his trusting demeanor. Riku could count, today alone, how many times an enemy would have been able to take advantage of him, in various ways. It wouldn't happen on Riku's watch and there wasn't a chance that he'd get separated from him again, but it was a problem he'd have to teach 'Mr. Hero' about.

He tilted his head to feign curiosity of the crab, pretending to get a peek at that crab. There were probably hundreds of shells that looked just like that one his friend was so determined to catch. What did he even want with some silly shell, anyway? Silver hair flopped forward by gravity, partially obstructing his vision, but not enough to dissuade him. Sora wiggled, stretching one arm out to catch that little creature, constantly adjusting his position...

Riku was curious, yes, he was _very_ curious. There were a lot of things he could say about his feelings and the odd sensation of butterflies doing their own circus tricks in his stomach, but curious was probably the only one he would dare utter to anyone, even that whispering voice that would always accompany him and knew the truth about his thoughts.

"Argh!"

Riku jolted out of his daze, the remnants of his imagination lingering on his face in the form of a firm flush that he'd worry about later. "Sora?"

"It bit me! Or... snapped, whatever, but the fact still remains!" He ranted, now kneeling beside the log and tending to the assaulted digit.

Riku smirked. "Well, aren't you the hero? Defeating Heartless and tearing down Nobodies like child's play and you get bested by a crab?"

"Shut up!"

It wasn't his fault Sora was terrible at catching crabs. He couldn't help but be amused by it.

Sora peeked over his shoulder, sniffling and giving that kicked puppy look. It wasn't as if it worked anymore and he knew that he was just looking for attention, but there were a lot of things Riku wanted at that point that he couldn't have. One of the few, being close enough to pat him on the head and make sure he wasn't scarred too bad by a mean crab, would just have to do for now.

Riku heaved a sigh, slipped off the rock and approached with a look of exasperation. Sora remained still, holding his finger to his chest. "Did you really hurt it that bad?"

"Have you ever been attacked by a crab, Riku?"

"Why are you acting like such a baby?"

"I am _not_ acting like a baby! I thought you'd like to stare at something else."

A silver brow quirked, eyes on the glowing red finger in his face. "Is that how it is?"

"It gets creepy after a while, you know."

Riku snorted and wrapped his fingers around the smaller boy's wrist, pressing his lips against the 'wounded' finger. "You shouldn't make it so easy, then," he countered, casting a cocky glance into curious blue eyes. Sora was such an idiot sometimes. Way too trusting but too cute to let it go.

"R-Riku!"

He grinned around the finger, suckling gently, tongue swirling over the angry, pulsing pad that the crab had gotten angry enough to pinch. That adorable blush that spread across those cheeks and the way he wiggled in spite of himself... Riku loved just about everything about innocent little Sora. How could anyone want darkness over that look on his face?

A sharp jab in his stomach made him gasp, releasing the squirming keyblader. "Not here! People could walk up. Anyway..." Sora raised the pointy object that just tried to pierce his spleen. "I got you a present for Valentines'." The shell that Sora was so determined to get was about the size of his palm and not as spectacular looking as he once thought. "Better than some fruit, huh?"


End file.
